Trinity
Stephanie Finochio (born December 1, 1971) is an Italian American stuntwoman and retired professional wrestler and valet better known by her ring name Trinity. She is best known for her work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Professional Wrestling Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2005) On January 29, Finochio made her Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut as Trinity, where she and Kid Kash defeated Desire and Sonny Siaki in a mixed tag team match. Trinity then defeated Desire in a singles match on February 5 before later defeating ODB on February 26. On March 19, Trinity became the first woman in TNA history to compete for one of the promotion's male championships, as she wrestled against Kid Kash and Amazing Red in a three-way match for Kash's X Division Championship, but was unable to win the title. Months later, Trinity turned into a villainess by choking out Goldylocks backstage, and would solidify her heel turn by aligning with Vince Russo the following week. In April 2004, Finochio formed the New York Connection (NYC) alongside Glenn Gilbertti, Vito LoGrasso, and Johnny Swinger. The NYC had their first match together on April 28, where Trinity, Gilbertti, and Swinger lost to Desire, Pat Kenney, and Sonny Siaki before losing a rematch on June 3 in a dark match before the inaugural episode of Impact!. Trinity then began feuding with Desire, and proceeded to defeat her in a stretcher match on June 23 and then again in a mixed tag team match on July 7 to end the feud. At the inaugural Victory Road pay-per-view on November 7, 2004, the evil Trinity defeated Jacqueline Moore in an open challenge match. After the NYC disbanded, Trinity entered into an angle with Tracy Brooks and TNA's Director of Authority Dusty Rhodes over the position of Rhodes' personal assistant. Brooks eventually won the job after her team of The Disciples of Destruction defeated Trinity's team, Phi Delta Slam, at the inaugural Destination X pay-per-view on March 13, 2005. Trinity then became the manager of Michael Shane and resumed her feud with Brooks, who became the manager of Chris Sabin. At the inaugural Hard Justice pay-per-view, Trinity and Shane were defeated by Brooks and Sabin after Brooks turned on Sabin and Shane turned on Trinity. Trinity made her first appearance in TNA in nearly eight years at the tapings of the One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown PPV on March 17, 2013; the event aired on September 6, 2013. Trinity competed as a villainess and showed off her arrogant heel persona during her entrance by flexing and smirking at the crowd in attendance. At the event, the evil Trinity was defeated by fellow Ohio Valley Wrestling alum ODB in singles action. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) Trinity would later go on to join the revived ECW brand on June 13, 2006 where she debuted as the manager for the Full Blooded Italians (this would earn her the nickname "The Full-Bodied Italian"). Trinity suffered a minor knee injury during an ECW house show. She participated in a Bikini Contest with contestants Kelly Kelly and ECW veteran Francine. After a three-way catfight broke out, Trinity executed her Fall From Grace finisher to the outside of the ring and missed the two competitors. Days later, she underwent surgery to repair her knee and was told she will be out of action for six to eight weeks. She returned to ECW television on the September 19, 2006 edition of ECW on Sci Fi when she appeared backstage greeting Queen Sharmell. On October 31, 2006 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Trinity won the first ever ECW Diva Halloween Costume Contest, beating Kelly Kelly and Ariel. Trinity's costume was simply a piece of caution tape covering her breasts. She would then start competing at ECW Houseshows in a losing effort against ECW veteran Jazz. She later teamed up with fellow ECW Diva Kelly Kelly to face SmackDown! Divas Jillian Hall and Michelle McCool at house shows. Trinity would then beging to appear on television as a lumberjill as she appeared as a face in a tournament qualifying match for the WWE Women's Championship when she sided with Torrie Wilson as she was defeated by Melina. Four weeks later at Cyber Sunday, Trinity appeared as a villainess by siding with Lita as she defeated Mickie James in the tournament final. However, throughout November and December, she would appear on to manage the F.B.I. in tag team matches. Trinity turned heel at WrestleMania 23 on April 1, 2007, participating as an evil lumberjill in the WWE Women's Championship match between then-champion Melina and Ashley. Trinity continued displaying her heel persona by celebrating with the victorious Melina at the PPV. Trinity was later released from her WWE contract on June 22, 2007.